Mages Council
by Rukie
Summary: Ariel is a mage, and a good one. Born in Jirajen, a slave for almost half of her life, royal blooded, a chain of events has now landed her in Tortall. Unable to return to Jirajen for a year, Ariel is placed with the pages. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Mages Council**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All flamers will be used to heat my igloo in winter.

"You really think you can transport me to another continent? And through any mage barriers?"

Those were the first words that the last Jirajen, Ariel Godborn, said that fateful day. Her friend, River, the mage whose power was second only to her own, had entered her home in the early morning to inform her that she had finally worked out the old spell she had been studying from a twenty thousand year old mage diary.

"I'm sure I can!" River responded, practically bouncing out of her seat.

Ariel was sceptical. "Mages have been trying to work out that spell for centuries! How do you know that you've really got it?"

"The size of the thing you send determines the amount of time you have to stay there. I sent a penny with a couple of spells on it. I had to leave it for 3 hours, but it brought back a ring, a couple of coins, and a small doll! It went _somewhere else_!"

Ariel was astounded. "You really did it."

"I did!" River was ecstatic.

"Let's send me somewhere, then!"

Ariel hurriedly packed a couple of bags, dressed, and pulled back her knee length golden blond hair into a loose braid. As an afterthought, she grabbed her dog. As she finished, River set up a small circle on the floor and piled the bags on it, leaving a space for Ariel and her dog, Chester. "This is to help direct the magic," She explained. "It doesn't really have much of a purpose. Ariel nodded and stepped into the circle, holding tight to Chesters collar .

"Now, I'll be able to contact you any time. Let me know if you need something."

"Alright."

"Where do you want to go?"

Ariel thought for a moment. "I want to go to Tortall."

River nodded, and added it to the spell. Waving her arms to direct the magic flow, she began the spell. The circle glowed. Chester growled. A wind came up, spinning around Ariel like a cyclone. Her braid whipped and wrapped itself around her. As River said the last few words, Ariel was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Wait, River, how long will I be -"

She vanished in a crack like thunder and a flash of light.

----

In the city of Corus, the capital of Tortall, Tortalls strongest mage, Numair Salmalín sat up in bed, gasping, his head pounding. Something large and magical had just happened.

All across the city, mages were hit with a sudden, violent, headache. Many fainted.

Daine the Wildmage almost fell from the sky, as she returned to the capital as a hawk.

And in the practise courts of the palace, everyone got a big surprise.

----

Ariel appeared in another crack of thunder and a flash of light. She noted the targets at the end of the field she was standing in, and released Chesters collar. She was celebrating mentally - IT WORKED! - when she realised that, by the arrows still in the targets, she must have landed in the middle of a practice court or archery competition. She turned quickly, meaning to suprise anyone coming up behind her. There were about 20 stunned looking people standing about ten feet back, all holding strung bows, some aimed at her. She raised her hands, showing that she meant no harm.

They stood like that for a few moments.

Finally, one stepped forward. He looked a little older than the others. 'Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Ariel Godborn. I mean you no - "

One of the other boys cut her off. He was about her age, and beautiful. "It's a mage! Just shoot it!"

Ariel stiffened. The air around her flared green and purple, the colors of her two sets of magics.

"I wouldn't recommend that." A new voice cut in. Everyone turned to look. A young man, maybe 30, was walking toward them. His hair was black, and long. He wore black robes. A woman walked beside him, her smoky gray curls, bouncing slightly.

"Master Numair!" The older looking boy gasped. The others sighed in relief, except for the beautiful one. He was slightly taller than Ariel, with blue eyes and blind hair so pale it was almost white. He never took his hard eyes off of her. Ariel shook her head. That one was dangerous, she could tell.

The other man, Numair, was still talking. "She's a mage, yes. And a strong one. I can understand your worry. But if you give thought to that, you wouldn't have a chance against someone strong enough to pass my mage barriers." The woman nodded.

"This one holds power. Strong power. She is not to be underestimated." Her voice was soft, almost whispery, but not quite. Ariel liked her on sight.

The man held up his hands, and the whispered conversations coming from the boys stopped. Ariel noticed that they all wore the same uniforms. Pages then. Or squires. None were old enough to be knights.

"My name is Numair Salmalím. This is Daine Sarrasri. May we ask who you are?" His voice was cultered, but accented. Ariel saw the mark of Carthak on his features.

"My name is Ariel Godborn."

The man nodded. "And you are here for what reason?"

"I'm here to study the new age Lady Knights, and their realm."

The woman cut in. "Maybe we should take this inside?" She motioned to the silent pages.

Ariel shook her head. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to stay outside."

Numair nodded again. "Alright. Will you consent to be checked?"

Ariel knew what magical checking could do to a mage. "I do not."

Numair looked astonished, as did the woman and the pages. "You do realise that you are addressing Tortalls strongest mage." His voice was powerful now, as he gathered in his magic.

Ariel nodded. "Your reputation proceeds you. Even across oceans."

Numair shrugged. "You know that I will have to forcibly check you now?"

Ariel smiled. "You can try."

Now he smiled. "This may be painful. Why don't you just let me check you, and avoid the pain?"

Ariel shook her head again. "Being checked is painful to any mage. The stronger the power, the greater the pain."

Numair gathered power into his palm. The white edged black ball glowed with power. "I'm sorry."

He threw the ball. It flew straight, until it was about a foot from her. Ariel didn't move, but watched it come. Everyone was anticipating the outcome of it, when the ball swerved. It hovered above her outstretched hand. She looked at it closely as everyone gaped. "This is good." She commented, and closed her fist. The ball of magic disappeared. "My turn."

She didn't move, but a glowing dagger of purple energy flew toward him. It slowed slightly about two feet away, and as his magical shields flared black and disappeared, it sped on. It stopped, a mere centimetre between it and him. It hovered, it's point facing the stretch of skin just between his wide eyes.

Ariel made a motion with her hand and the dagger flew back to her. "It's a good thing I like you." She remarked. The dagger hit her between the eyes and disappeared.

She came forward and clapped him on the back. "You'll just have to take my word for it that I'm not evil, or against you. Sorry about your shields, by the way." He smiled at her. So did Daine. The pages stared at them, realising that something crucial had just happened.

Ariel smiled at them, and realised that one of them was a girl. She was tall, roughly Ariels size, with mouse brown hair, cut short, and dreamy hazel eyes. Ariels smile didn't waver. She turned, and gestured to her dog. "This is Chester, he's my familiar. Or he's supposed to be."

She looked up at the palace as her stomach rumbled. "So. How about dinner?"

----

Kel had been enjoying a good archery class, waiting for her turn at a target, as she talked with Neal and Merric. She was about to step up in line when light flashed and thunder crackled. She blinked wildly to clear her eyes. Neal was on the ground, clutching his head. Kel and Merric hauled him upright, as he used his gift to rid himself of the pain. Upon getting him on his feet, Kel realised that everyone was staring at the field. She turned around. There was someone on the field. They had long golden blond hair, in a loose braid that stretched almost to their knees. They were dressed outlandishly, wearing just a loose shirt and breeches. There was a dog and a pile of bags on the ground beside them. The person didn't move for a moment. Then they - she - whipped around. Kel drew her bow. The girl raised her hands.

There were a few akward moments.

Neal stepped forward. " Who are you? What do you want?" he demanded.

The girl started to respond, but was cut off by Joren of Stone Mountain. "It's a mage! Just shoot it!"

The air around the girl flared green and purple.

That's when a new voice cut in. "I wouldn't recommend that."

It was Numair Salmalín, the realms strongest mage. With him was The Wildmage, Daine. Numair proceeded to question the girl, who was sheltering the dog behind her.

Her name was Ariel. She was here to study the female knights. She refused to let Numair check her. And she refused to let Numair check her.

After a moment, Kel realised that it was going to come to a mage battle. The hair on her arms stood up.

For a few moments, Kel watched in awe as the girl not only stopped Numairs gift, but broke through his defences. Everyone gaped when she did such a work of magic without breaking a sweat. Finally, the girl clapped Numair on the back and turned to the pages. There were a few double takes as the pages took in the fact that the girls eyes switched back and forth from green to purple. Kel studied her. Ariels hair, when let out of her braid, would be knee length. It was more gold then blond, and there were two short locks that framed a pretty face, with those strange eyes, high cheekbones, a perfect mouth, and a long nose. Her skin was golden brown, and her only decorations were small gold hoops in each ear, and a ring through her eyebrow. Her shirt, deep crimson, was loose, but draped like silk over her well endowed chest. The end of it was tucked in to her tan breeches. Her dog was a reddish tan color, with large dark ears, and a bushy, black striped, white tipped, tail. It wore a light blue color. There were three bags piled on the ground behind her.

Kel met Ariels eyes squarely, noting that the girl didn't seem to be suprised that she was the only girl there. When Ariel asked about food, almost every page offered to lead her there. Kel watched as the girl eyed them all, finally accepting Neals arm. Her dog followed her as she left with Neal, and left her bags on the ground.

Almost an hour later, the boys had gone through the bags, all except one, which the could not open, and had distributed all her underclothes between them. Then they carried the bags to the palace. Kel was thoroughly jealous that Neal was so taken with this girl, this mage, this Ariel and went to bed early, without eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mages Council**

**Chapter 2**

Dislaimer: I'M NOT TAMORA PIERCE. enough said. All flamers are used to vandalise public property.

----

Ariel wasn't suprised at the amount of boys that offered to lead her to the mess hall. River had often told her that she was a 'treat'. Ariel hated it. Most of these boys only liked her because she was pretty. She wanted to find someone who liked her for her personality. Looking at the pages, she finally decided to walk with the older one. He looked like he was the closest to her age. Maybe he wouldn't be as lovesick as the rest. She left with him, as Numair and Daine ran to inform the king of the new arrival.

As they walked, she learned that the boys name was Nealan (or Neal), he was a fourth year, and he was the oldest page in living memory, having given up a career at the college to become a knight. She also learned that the current King and Queen of Tortall were perhaps the most contraversial when it came to politics, changing laws and the rights nobles had on their lands. She also politely answered questions about herself, including where she came from (Jirajen), and how old she was (17). What she refrained from telling him was how she had broken Numairs shields, and how she had gotten there, telling him that she would explain later, after her probable meeting with the monarchs. The walk had calmed the two sets of magic in her and her eyes settled as green.

Many pages were in the mess hall as they arrived, having gotten there early. As they entered, all conversation stopped. The training master stood at his table.

"Lord Wyldon." Neal whispered to her.

"Queenscove, what is this?"

"She's a new arrival, sir. A mage. She hasn't met their majesties yet, and she was hungry. I request that she be able to eat here for tonight."

Wyldon considered it for a moment. "For tonight, and tonight only." He said firmly. He sat down. Neal bowed, and led Ariel to a table, as he fetched her some food. She ate only a small amount, worrying Neal, who informed her that for a girl her size, she should eat more. She smiled, and ate a little more.

"Satisfied?"

"Better."

The door opened and the rest of the pages came in. They got their food, and most swarmed over to the table. Neal introduced them as they came. Ariel nodded to each, but kept out of the conversation. Eventually, the table filled and the other pages went elsewhere. Neal reintoducted them.

"Merric of Hollyrose." He pointed to a red haired boy.

"Seaver of Tasride." A black haired boy.

"Owen of Jesslaw." A boy a little younger than the others.

"Prosper of Tameran." It went on. Ariel fixed names to faces in her mind, and she shook each boys hand as he was introduced. Finally, the table was finished and Neal decided that they were all she needed to know for the time being, telling her that he would introduce more at breakfast. He struck up a conversation with Merric.

"Where's Kel? I wanted her to meet Ariel."

"We stopped by her rooms and Lalasa told us she was sick, and that Lord Wyldon had been informed. She had already eaten and gone to bed."

Neal nodded. "Maybe we should stop by again later. I may be able to help."

Merric shook his head. "Lalasa said she'd been seen to."

Neal sighed. "Alright."

Merric turned to Ariel. "How do you like the food?"

"It's a lot better than what I get at home. My watchdo- my _maid_ isn't a very good cook. She burns soup."

All of the boys around her, except Neal, smiled. Evidently, he had caught that slip of tongue. "Of course, I can't do much better. I was once told that with _my_ cooking skills, I could burn water." There were more laughs. Ariel smiled. Across the hall, some boys swooned, including the beautiful blond one. Wyldon, if he saw them, ignored it. Ariels smile slid off her face. The boys stopped swooning. Ariel stood. "I think I've had enough to eat."

Neal made a face at the boys on the other side of the room and tugged her back down onto the bench. "Ignore them. That's Joren and his crowd. You might want to stay away from them. They're dangerous."

Ariels smile wasn't pleasant this time. "If they try anything, they're in for a big suprise." The boys around her twitched as her eyes began to change colors again. She saw their twitch and looked at Neal. He tapped beside his eyes with one hand. Ariel got what he meant. She closed her eyes for the count of ten. When they re-opened, they were once again green.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't really control it. I hope you don't find it disgusting."

The pages rushed to assure her that they didn't find it gross at all, they just weren't used to it.

Ariel was just settling back into the conversation when the doors opened and Numair, accompanied by Daine, entered, closely followed by a black haired couple. Everyone stood. The couple headed for Wyldons table, where they sat and conversed quietly.

Numair motioned to Ariel. She stood, her face tight, as a few memories took hold. Neal saw her face go pale.

"Are you OK?" He whispered.

Ariel just nodded her head, unable to answer. Numair motioned again. Ariel forced herself to move. As she moved away, Neal stood. A second later, Ariel stumbled. Neal caught her. He set her upright, while his friends sniggered.

"Are you_ sure_ that you're ok?"

Ariel muttered something.

"What?"

"They look like - like - someone out of my past. That's all." Her voice was barely audible.

He looked at her. Her face was too pale and her eyes were flicking back and forth between colors again.

"I'll go with you." He steadied her as she began to walk.

She glanced at him. The concern on his face was real. She leaned against him as they moved toward the doors, leaving behind a table of snickering boys. Neal glared back over his shoulder at them as they left.

Numair opened his mouth as they came closer, but refrained from saying anything when Daine spoke into his ear. He looked at them again.

"You may come,"He informed Neal. "But be quiet."

Neal nodded. Ariel smiled gratefully at Daine. Unconsciously, her fingers laced with Neals. He glanced down and away, but didn't try to remove her hand. Daine hid her smile with a hand. They continued on.

Ariel studied the couple more closely as they got closer, and noted a lot of difference between them and her former slave masters. Their faces weren't cruel, and their eyes did not give the impression of dark, cold wells. She decided that they didn't remind her of her past, after all. Their faces were too kind, and too pale to be jirajaens anyway. She smiled at them as they got closer.

The woman spoke first. "Page Nealan, attached yourself to another already?" Her voice was light and teasing, with a musical tone to it. Ariel decided that she liked her.

Neal spoke in a way that told Ariel that he knew these people personally and very well. "Yet another, your Majesty."

Ariel froze. Neal looked at her. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper.

Ariel looked up at him. He noted that her eyes were wide. "_They're_ the king and queen!"

He smirked. "They don't look like it, do they?"

Ariel shook her head, but raised her eyes to meet those of the king. He looked her over, and nodded to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Ariel Godborn."

Ariel curtsied. "Your Majesties."

The king stood, motioning Lord Wyldon, The Queen, Numair, Daine, Ariel and Neal to follow. After giving apologies to the pages, he led them from the room.

----

Kel explained to an irrate Lalasa that no, she did NOT want supper, and informed her that she was fine. After much bargaining, Lalasa agreed to inform Lord Wyldon that she was sick. When she came back, she had an odd expression on her face.

"I'm told that there is a new mage in the palace. A female, very pretty. And with Master Nealan, apparently."

Kel made a face at her. "I don't want to talk about it." She informed her maid. Lalasa smiled.

"As my lady wishes."

Kel groaned, and after eating the apple Lalasa had brought for her, threw herself on the bed and contemplated this new mage until she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long people, but I've got exams now...groans but I got no reviews for this yet, so...If you do read this, PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own anything in this story except for Ariel and Chester! All flamers used to heat my igloo in winter.

**Mages Council**

**Chapter 3**

The King led them down the corridor, and turned right. He stopped at a large oak door with a huge and important-looking lock on it. Light flashed in Ariel's vision as he inserted the key and twisted it. The door swung open. The King made a grand, sweeping gesture and they filed in.

Ariel looked around as they entered. She was in a large and airy room, paneled with what looked like cherry. There was a large table in the center, surrounded by large, bulky, uncomfortable looking chairs. She sighed, knowing that this would be a very long day. Their party strung out along the table, the King and Queen taking seats at the center, flanked by Numair and Wyldon. Ariel sat opposite them with Neal on one side, and Daine on the other. Chester curled up over her feet. The King started.

"Welcome to Tortall, Ariel Godborn." He smiled.

Ariel smiled back. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The King nodded graciously. "Now, may we ask how you got here?"

Ariel looked at him. "How I got here? Or my life's story?"

"How you got here would suffice."

Ariel sighed. "To tell you that properly, you need to understand my life." Her face gave a way that it wasn't her favorite subject. The King nodded, so Ariel began.

"My parents died when I was young. Just before I turned ten. We were the last direct descendants of the royal line of Jirajen. Hunted. Everyone wanted us dead. Then the rebels could take over and no one would be able to make a claim for the throne. We moved around a lot. Never entered towns, lived in the forest." She sighed. "It was a difficult life, but it was a good one. My parents were two of the strongest mages in Jirajen. They said that they could see that I would follow in their footsteps. Then, three days before my tenth birthday, we were ambushed on the road. My parents were both killed by the rebels, and I was sold into slavery. Since I was passably pretty, they made my profession - errrr... - sexual pleasures." At this, Neal's face went white. Queen Thayets eyes narrowed in anger and Ariel could feel waves of rage coming from Daine, on her other side. The King, Numair and Wyldon kept their faces in schooled blankness, though Ariel could detect a hint of anger in Numair's eyes.

She continued. "People generally get tired of those types of slaves quickly, so I went through a lot of masters, before I got _there_." She paused, and noticed the others listening intently. "That place is my last home. My masters bought me for their son, who used and often beat me. His father was powerful at court, as was his mother, who gained power by sleeping with important men, then threatening to tell. I was there for two years."

She took a deep breath. "When I turned twelve, my powers bloomed, and another 'slave' came into the house. Her name was River. We got to talking, and discovered that we were both mages. River was trained, so she began to teach me. Eventually, we were discovered, and locked in different rooms, or chained to walls. So, we learned to speak mind-to-mind." She shifted her position uncomfortably under the eyes of the others. "It was hard, but we managed. Then, we came up with a plan to escape. One of our contacts in the house brought me a drug called 'midnight kiss'. I managed to slip it to our master and steal his keys. We let out every other slave we could find. One of them, a boy mage called Keman, elected to come with us. We all became fast friends, even being pursued across the realm. Much as we wished they were, our masters weren't stupid. They knew the value of three mage slaves. So, they came after us. We must have crossed the realm at least twice. We managed to stay ahead of them for about six months. Then, something happened. We think we were betrayed. They knew where we were going and they got there first. Keman gave himself up, giving us time to get away. Before they killed him, he willed his power to me." Numair winced. Ariel glanced at him. "You have to understand, there had been so many close calls where we had to share magic, we were all bound together, mind and soul.When he died, we _felt_ it. It hurt. A lot. River and I barely managed to get out. But we did it."

She shifted into a more comfortable position, her legs pulled up under her chin, her eyes staring straight ahead, lost in memories of the past. "One of our friends found us and hid us, kept us clean, fed us, everything, until the shock of what had happened wore off. It took about a week. That was when the rage hit. I had been closer to Keman than River, and his death hit me harder than it did her. I was so angry. I came up with a plan. After about a month of practicing with the two different sets of magic, I was ready. I left in the middle of the night. Went to their house. First, I let out all the new slaves and animals. I didn't want innocents to die in this. Then, I ripped the house apart, room by room, until I found them, huddled in a closet, hoping they wouldn't be found. I killed the father first. He burned up in seconds. The mother, I suffocated. The son, I let him watch them die, knowing there was nothing he could do. Him, I turned into a bloody red mist. Then I set what was left of the house on fire, and left it to burn." Maybe it was the disgust radiating from Wyldon, but Ariel seemed to snap out her reverie. She glanced around at them, noting that the King, Queen, Numair and Neal had understanding looks on their faces. Daine was nodding, but Wyldon's face was set, showing his disgust at using mage powers to fight battles, even personal ones. Ariel looked at him.

"Is there a problem, My Lord?" She asked mildly.

Wyldon's face twisted. "Magic should not be used to fight battles!"

The King cleared his throat. Numair, Daine, and Ariel glared openly.

"Revenge is revenge, no matter what the weapon you use is!" Ariel's voice was sharp.

Wyldon snorted. Ariel's eyes began to flicker between colors again. The Queen cleared her throat, and laid a restraining hand on Ariel's arm. Ariel looked at her. The Queen smiled.

"Continue please, we are eager to hear the end of this tale." Though soft, her voice had an air of steel to it, telling them that she would accept nothing but what she requested.

Ariel turned her face away and began again. "I returned to River, and we disappeared. We laid low for a few months. Then, the news came. A descendant of the Royal Line had come forward, and taken the throne. We went to the capital to see what it was about. We managed to get into the capital easily enough. Two mages, one with more than one set of magic, can go almost anywhere that they want." Wyldon snorted. "We got in, and we met with this new ruler. We discovered that one of my mother's sisters had managed to escape when the rebels attacked, and died later, bearing a child. My cousin, Alairna, who has taken the throne of Jirajen. She threw out all the treacherous old men that had been the mages council of Jirajen. She offered me the post of heading it, but I declined, and let River take the position."

The King nodded. "We have heard of her highness Lady Alairna."

Ariel nodded, and continued. "After a little searching in the royal library, we found an old diary of an ancient wizard, who had lived centuries past. It took her a year, but River managed to learn the writing. She discovered that the diary held centuries old spells, many of which would be of great use to us. Then she made the real discovery. A spell that can transport you across continents, through mage barriers, anywhere you want to go. She had promised me that if she figured it out, and could prove that it worked, then she would send me to wherever I wanted to go. She figured it out." Ariel smiled, thinking of her friends face when she had barged into her home. Had it only been that morning?

The King cleared his throat. Ariel realised that she had been lost in thought. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was waiting for her to continue.

"This morning, she came into my home and told me that she had done it. Figured it out. Made everything possible. She had done tests, brought stuff back. The only drawback was that, depending on the size of the thing you sent, you had to leave it for a certain time. But, it wouldn't be a problem. I took her word for it, so she asked me where I wanted to go. I had heard about a girl training to be a night in Tortall, so she sent me here. To the capital." She shrugged. "That's all there is to the story."

The King sat back, looking thoughtful. Glancing around her, Ariel realised that they all wore that thoughtful expression.

Time wore on.

Finally, Numair sat forward. "So, how long are you going to be stuck here?" He inquired.

"I don't know." Ariel answered truthfully. "I forgot to ask her before she sent me. But I can contact her if you wish."

Numair nodded.

Ariel sat back. "This may take a while." She warned.

The others nodded.

She settled herself, and sank into one of her deep trances. Her breathing slowed, and her mind slid from her body. She directed her conscience out over the ocean, in the direction of Jirajen. She met River halfway, as her friend sent her mind out to meet Ariel's approaching presence.

After the first preliminary greetings and questions, Ariel got straight to the point.

"River, how long am I going to be here?"

There was a long silence from her friend.

"River?"

Finally, her friend answered. "I'm sorry Ariel, but with all the stuff you sent with you, and Chester, I can't bring you home for at least..."

She trailed off.

"River? At least what?"

Her friend sighed. "I'm sorry, but at least a year. Maybe more."

"WHAT?" Ariel shrieked.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about it before I sent you."

"No, no, it's alright. I should have taken what you said into consideration."

They lapsed into silence. After a moment, River spoke. "I know you have a lot to consider right now, but there are some things I need to fill you in on. About an hour after everyone discovered that you had left, there was some trouble with the counselors. You know that Alairna had had trouble with them before we arrived, and, well, now that you're gone, they're starting to act up again. You also know that they didn't resist all the laws that Alairna is putting through because you were here, and now that you're not, they're voting against the slavery laws that are being put into place." Rivers voice became strained. "And they're having their mages try to block me from speaking to you. I think that there's gonna be some _serious_

trouble soon." Ariel could barely hear her now. There was a presence coming between them. Ariel began to push on it with her power. She could feel the mages attached to it, trying to separate their contact. This annoyed her. She gathered some of her power around her, and _shoved_. The presence shattered, leaving the mages tied to it with serious backlash and enormous headaches.

–—

Across the ocean, in Jirajen, Baron Raen, main cause of Alairna's court problems, watched as his head mage collapsed with a scream. He watched impassively as the man writhed on the floor for a moment, before passing out. There was nothing kind about the man at the moment, though his face was handsome. In his home, protected by age old walls built with protections against scrying, he let his mask slip, showing the natural cruelty that he had inherited from his father, one of Ariel's original captors, who had given the young girl to his son for amusement. "So, her power remains intact." He mused out loud. "It changes nothing. But it does add a complication. This girl is annoying." His face darkened, and the scantily clad slave girl at his side flinched. Smiling, and in the feeling to create pain, he grabbed her by the throat and dragged her to his rooms. As one of Alairna's spies looked on, one of his hands slipped into her loincloth as the door closed.

–—

Ariel came to herself with a jolt. Keeping her eyes closed, she considered her options. _It's either tell them or make something up. But wouldn't one of them be able to tell? Better go with the truth. I think it'll be hard for them to trust me anyway. But will I do for a year? Sit home and knit? Not happening. Maybe they can find me a job in the palace somewhere..._

"Ariel?" A soft voice inquired. "We saw your eyelids flutter. What's the verdict? How long will you be here?" Ariel opened her eyes to see Neal leaning over her. The others sat back in their chairs, with the exception of Lord Wyldon, who was gone. She sat forward.

"Maybe, if we're lucky, I'll be here for a little more than a year." There were a few gasps, mostly from the females in the room. Ariel lifted her head and looked the King in the eyes. "I won't live off charity, my lord. I'll find ajob somewhere in the castle."

The King laughed. "I'm sure we can find you something to do here in the palace." The Queen answered. "You're a mage, whom are always in great demand, and, if I judge your life correctly, you are also battle trained?" Ariel nodded. "From childhood, your majesty.I can use a sword, a bow, and even a yamani glaive with ease. My mother believed in taking all the options, should I ever need to defend myself."

The Queen nodded. "The K'Miri are the same way. All our females know how to wield a weapon with ease. Also, there is another in the palace who knows the use of a glaive. Perhaps you have seen her already, Keladry of Mindelan? For you to have met Neal, you must have met her."

"They've seen each other, though they haven't been introduced, Your Majesty." Neal cut in. "If I may make a suggestion? Perhaps Ariel could be evaluated and put in with the older pages? That way, she would have the rooms in the palace without a fuss, regular arms practice and a class in magic with Master Numair every day." The Queen nodded. "That may work. My lord?" She inquired the King. He also nodded. Ariel raised a hand. "No offense meant to your majesties and your hospitality, but I need no lessons of magic. My gifts have been trained to the fullest, from healing everything from scratched to broken bones and concussions, to battle magic, and the ability to hold up a building while also holding off another mage." Everyone stared at her. "It's happened before." She explained. There were a few looks, but it took most of the stress off of her. The king nodded. "Let it be done, then. You are now a royal page of the palace. I will have one of the others, most likely Nealan here, introduce you to your duties. Your schedule will be worked out. You may practice with Keladry of Mindelan every morning, and be treated to the specifications we have made for her. Nealan, perhaps you should accompany Ariel to one of the free rooms in the pages wing? My lady and I shall deliberate."

—

Neal showed her into her room. Ariel examined it. Turning, she noticed that Neal had not left. "I wanted to tell you a few things before I leave you for the night. My room is directly across the hall, let me know if you need anything. I'll meet you in the morning, and show you around, ok?"

Ariel nodded. Stepping closer, she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered, and closed the door. Neal stood in the hall, stunned, for a moment. He touched his cheek, and smiled before crossing the hall and entering his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything in relation to the original Tamora Pierce stories. All flamers used to vandalize public property. (The school down the road hates you)

**Mages Council**

**Chapter 4**

Kel's morning routine was the same as always. She rose before dawn and practiced with her glaive, did her exercises and tended to her animals. She gave Lalasa some tasks for the day, and dressed, before leaving her room for breakfast. On her way down the hall, she ran into Neal, who was waiting in front of the door across the hall from his own. Wondering what he was doing, she stopped.

"Umm...Neal? What're you doing?"

Neal started. "Kel! Hi! I'm waiting for our newest page. I've been appointed her sponsor."

Kel blinked. "Her? It's a girl? Are you serious?"

Neal nodded. "She'll be out in a minute. Wait with me and I'll introduce you properly." Just then the door opened. Kel turned quickly, almost knocking into the girl. "Oh." It was the girl from last night, followed closely by her dog. She was wearing a page's uniform, tailored to fit, and her long golden hair was pulled back into a tight braid, which was wrapped around her head. Today, one of her eyes was purple, the other green. She didn't blink, but merely stuck out her hand. Kel took it automatically, glad to find that there were no staring games or tests of grips.

"You must be Keladry. I'm Ariel." The girl's slightly accented voice was soft.

"Kel. Pleased to meet you." Kel kept her voice light as she looked Ariel over. Neal smiled gallantly, as if the whole thing had been his idea.

"Great! Now, lets get to breakfast shall we?" Never a lively one in the morning, he was eager to eat and be done with it. Both girls smiled and followed him down the hall. When Merric and Seaver joined them, Ariel dropped back to talk to Kel.

"I hear you use a Yamani glaive?"

Kel nodded cautiously. "Oh, good!" Ariel said, with surprising enthusiasm. " I fear my skills have been dulled by lack of use for several years, but will you deign to practice with me?"

Kel started. "You know how to use a glaive?"

Ariel nodded. "My mother believed in knowing how to protect oneself. She taught me the use of the glaive. I used to be quite good at it." Kel's mouth fell open. "Of course I'll practice with you! It's been a while since I've had a chance to fight properly with a glaive!" She exclaimed.

Ariel smiled. 'Thanks. This'll really help." Kel nodded. Just then, they reached the mess hall, and anything else they had to say was drowned out in the noise.

––––

Ariel was happy. She had been delivered slightly too large clothes this morning and had used a small amount of magic to fit them properly. She'd spoken to Neal about what she could do with her hair, then withdrawn to fix it. Once she'd woken Chester, she'd stepped out into the hall. Neal was waiting outside, talking to the girl from last night. Ariel stuck out her hand, not allowing the other girl to surprise her.

"You must be Keladry." The other girl returned her handshake firmly. As they set off down the hall, Ariel did her best to diffuse the tension between them, seeing that the girl might consider her an enemy or rival. By the time the reached the mess hall, the tension was forgotten. Ariel had a feeling that this would be the beginning of a friendship.

The morning was taken up in combat lessons and riding. Ariel held her own easily in each class, guiding her assigned horse effortlessly, and easily moving in sword work. She and Kel were assigned to work together quite often. "They must think that we deign to be twins." Kel muttered to her as they were assigned yet again to practice sword blows and blocks together. Ariel laughed, drawing the attention of Lord Wyldon, who had been thoroughly offended at having another girl thrust upon him. "Is there something funny? Would you deign to share it with us?" He swooped down on them. Not waiting for an answer, he proceeded to quicken the pace, until some of the pages began to make mistakes. He cracked down on any who did, causing much grumbling and a couple of dark looks to be directed at Ariel. She ignored them.

Eventually, the bell rang and everyone gratefully left to ready themselves for lunch. Ariel walked back to the castle with Kel and Neal, trading insults about Wyldon. "Seriously," Ariel commented, "He must believe that we contrive to be twins, I haven't sparred with anyone else all day." Neal nodded. "I did attempt to partner Kel or you once or twice but he kept assigning me to spar with the first years. It was quite annoying. They aren't very good you know." Kel elbowed him. "Of course they're not very good, it's their first day, you idiot." As they rounded a corner, they ran directly into Joren and some of his first year squire friends, whom Kel had whispered were Zahir, Garvey and Vinson. They stood directly in the center of the hall, barring the way. Kel, Ariel and Neal stopped. Joren stood directly in the center, flanked on both sides by Vinson and Garvey. Zahir hovered in the background, his eyes on Ariel. Both groups stared at each other silently.

"We don't believe you deserve to be here." Joren finally informed Ariel. Neal growled. Ariel glanced at him and the expressionless Kel. "I'm sorry you feel that way," She responded. "But I don't think it's any of your concern what the crown decides to do." She stepped around him. His arm shot out, grabbing her shoulder. "Take my advice, and leave now, before we ensure that you can never return." Ariel looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. Her eyes flashed purple, then shone a disconcerting green. "I'll remember that, Squire Joren." She shrugged her shoulder out from under his hand and continued on down the corridor. Kel and Neal followed silently, pushing past Vinson and Joren.

"I don't like him." Ariel commented as they turned the next corner. Neal smirked. "Just a hunch here, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you much either." Kel elbowed him. "He especially didn't like it when you called him 'Squire Joren'," She told Ariel. "I think he took it as an insult. You should be careful, he may shed his flakes on you." Ariel nodded gravely. "You're right. I wouldn't want to be infected with anything that came from him." Neal snorted. Ariel glared at him. "You are a sick minded savage. I hope you are nibbled to death by ducks." She informed him. Kel smiled. They continued on.

----

The rest of the day passed quickly. Ariel had no need to attend afternoon classes, as she already knew how to bow, address different levels of nobility, in addition to being a mathematical magician (as she was dubbed by Neal after she was tested by one of the Mithran priests) and a well learned young woman, so she explored the palace instead. She ran into Daine in the gardens, accompanied by Chester, who had disappeared mid-morning. She greeted Ariel warmly, and invited her to sit with her on a bench. "Your dog there is a confusion to me," She told Ariel. "He isn't like any other animal I've ever met. He speaks to me like any other, but as if he was something more than an animal, more intelligent than even something I could cause." Ariel smiled, and reached out to rub the dog's ears. Chester's eyes closed, and he pressed his head into her hand. "Chester isn't a normal dog," Ariel told Daine. "He's a familiar. Kind of an advisor. He's only young yet, but this is as old as he will get until I die." Seeing Daine's frown, she explained. "A familiar is what comes when you perform a certain life changing magic. They are more than animals, they're higher beings. Some call them a gods blessing, as they are awarded to those who willingly give up themselves to save more. More than a few people, but a nation, maybe. Chester appeared when I gave up my life and power to hold the land together when an enormous wave hit Jirajen, and endangered everyone on the island. I'm not quite sure what happened, and I probably never will, but apparently, that act was a sin purifier. Only they know why, but the gods let me live, and, better yet, they gave me Chester, to help me. He is bound to me, and me to him. If he should die, I would probably die, and if I die, he would definitely die. He's my biggest weapon and my greatest weakness." She fell silent. Daine watched her quietly. "I won't tell anyone." She said after a moment. Ariel smiled her thanks. She spent the rest of the day with the older woman.

----

That night, Ariel once again sat with Neal at a table, this time accompanied by Kel. Kel, Ariel discovered, was big on vegetables, and bullied Ariel into finishing a plate full. Neal, laughing, was also forced to finish a (larger) plate of them. This time, Ariel was introduced to more pages, and had others pointed out to her. By the end of dinner, and dismissal, she knew most of the pages by sight. When dismissed, she excused herself and went to visit Daine and Numair.

----

The feeling of being watched came upon Ariel suddenly, as she made her way back to her rooms from seeing Daine and Numair. She glanced over her shoulder. There was nothing there. The halls were deserted. She pressed closer to Chester, and readied her magic. Something wasn't right. As she turned a corner, she was slammed into a wall. She heard a thud, and growls, as she pulled her leg in and snapped it out, hitting her attacker in the leg. The person collapsed. Another was on the ground, with Chester standing on his chest, snarling. The last threw themselves at her. Ariel's hand flew up, and they froze in midair. She looked down at the person on the floor. Unsurprisingly, it was Joren. The one guarded by Chester was Garvey. Vinson floated in midair, cursing. Zahir was nowhere to be seen.

Ariel knelt down beside Joren, who had propped himself up against the wall. "Stupid." She remarked. "You forgot I'm a mage." He spat at her. Ariel dodged it easily. "That's not nice." She nudged him in the leg, causing a gasp of pain. With a wave of her hand, Ariel let the still cursing Vinson drop to the ground. "Next time, try to remember the magic." She stood and moved off down the hall. At the next corner, she paused and whistled for Chester. The dog leaped clear of Garvey, and trotted down the hall to join her. The last she saw of the three boys was Garvey and Vinson lurching to their feet. She continued on her way, and reached her rooms without further trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Had a couple of people mention Ariel being a Mary Sue. And I totally made her out to be one, but in this chapter, I shall go _wild_! cackles evilly Actually, I'm trying to decide whether or not to give her a split personality. And then I had this awesome idea: I'll take a vote, therefore _forcing_ people to review, and driving my reviews up. Please Note: If no one votes, then I decide. Not greatest idea, cause I'll come up with something bizarre, which is always fun.

Disclaimer: Not Tamora Pierce. 'Nuff said. The idea for willing power to others in Chapter 3 is not mine, it was borrowed from the movie The Covenant and its creators. People who send flamers will be nibbled to death by ducks.

**Mages Council**

**Chapter **5

Three weeks passed without mishap. Joren and his friends stayed clear of Ariel. While Kel and Neal noticed, they said nothing. Ariel was able to fall into the pattern of palace life easily. She practiced with the older pages in the morning and explored the palace and surrounding grounds in the afternoon. She went to see Daine and Numair every few days, as long as the Wildmage was in. She exchanged spells with Numair, and traded information on those animals native to Tortall and those native to Jirajen with Daine. It wasn't long until a solid friendship had formed.

The only thing that worried Ariel was the reports from River, whom she communicated with every night, no matter how late. There was trouble in Jirajen. The main cause of trouble in the court, Baron Raen, had managed to band together with some of the other nobles, and were pushing to create new laws for the crown, such as a need for women to be married to be able to stay on the throne. This law, if passed by the courts, would remove the unmarried Alairna from the throne, where the nobles would install someone new. River was doing her best, but she had always been nervous around nobility, and she was unable to watch everyone. There was unrest among the people of Jirajen, and the possibility of rebellion was becoming more real with every passing day. Alairna, somehow, had managed to keep the country together, but they were temporary measures. She needed help. River was unable to come to Tortall to redo the spell to send Ariel to Alairna's aid, lest the nobles attack during her absence, and the cost of the spell would not allow a recall for months. Ariel had the option of traveling over land, and crossing the sea by herself, but that would take months, and time was something they didn't have. The option of using the spell on herself wasn't a possibility, because it was simply impossible to direct the energy from inside it, and Ariel wasn't sure if Numair would be able to help her. It caused her unrest, and she soon developed dark circles under her eyes from several days of scant or no sleep.

At Neal's prodding, for he had noticed the changes in her, Ariel gave up the details of the problem to him, and to Kel. Though she wasn't a mage herself, Kel was able to give several good plans for way to send aid. Neal suggested that she used several small transporter spells to move in jumps across countries, but it would cost her too much energy, and there was the problem of the barriers in between. Kel's plan was much simpler. She suggested that Ariel request help from the Crown. Ariel, seeing no other option, agreed. She went to visit Daine and Numair that night, to request an audience with them and the King and Queen on mage matters the next day. Afterwards, she returned to her rooms. Just before she entered, she met Neal in the hallway. "I'm sorry." He said, as he touched a glowing green hand to her eyelids, putting her to sleep. He surrendered her to Kel, who dragged the girl into her room and put her on her bed. "But you need a good sleep, and I can't see you willingly letting me do that." He heard a snuffling sound and looked down, noticing Ariel's dog sniffing around his shoes. Chester looked up at him, and, with the dog equivalent of a grin, peed on his leg, before entering Ariel's room. Kel returned to the hallway to find Neal cursing and muttering about over-opinionated dogs.

----

Ariel woke with the bell the next morning. She sat up, confused. Why was she sleeping in her clothes? Then she remembered. "Neal." She muttered. "I will flay him. Alive." She got up and quickly changed. Skipping her usual wash, she used her Gift to clean and arrange her hair, and to remove any dirt from her skin. She flung open the door, and, followed by Chester, crossed to Neal's door. As she raised her hand to pound on the door, it swung open. Ariel's fist hit, not the door, but Neal's nose. "Ow!" Neal yelped. His hands sprang to his face. When they lowered, his nose wasn't bleeding and he was glaring at Ariel. "What was _that_ for?!" Ariel glared back. "I didn't mean to hit your face!" She snapped. "But who gave you permission to spell me to sleep? I didn't! You _know_ my history, do you think I respond well to being held asleep magically?" At this, Neal promptly looked contrite. "I'm sorry." He responded. "I didn't think. And you needed sleep so badly. _You_ know that I can tell the health of those around me. Your body was about to collapse from exhaustion." Ariel made a rude hand gesture at him and slapped him on the shoulder. "You're forgiven, moron. I consider that punch a just payment." They rounded up Keladry and went to breakfast, followed all the way by curious stares.

––

Usually, after breakfast, Kel, Neal and Ariel went to the practice courts for hand-to-hand combat, but today, Ariel split off from the group immediately and went to Daine and Numair's rooms. She met them in the corridor outside their suite, and together, they proceeded to a counsel room.

The superior footman announced them, giving Ariel a look that clearly said he didn't think her important, in her page's uniform. Ariel gave him a proper glare, and entered between Daine and Numair. The counsel room was large, decorated with red and gold motifs, the furniture was formal, but comfortable. There were already people seated around the table. Daine muttered their names and stations to Ariel as they bowed to the King and Queen and seated themselves at the table. "The red head is the Kings Champion, Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau. Next to her is Sir Gareth the Younger, the King's advisor, and Prime Minister. Next is Buriram Tourakom, the Commander of the Queens Riders." This continued on, but Ariel was examining Alanna and Buri. She was very interested in these females, in a land that was known for being run by men, fair as the laws were to women. To their credit, Alanna and Buri only nodded to her before returning their attention to the King and Queen who were debating something with Gareth. As Ariel, Numair and Daine reached the table, the debate was broken off, and King Jonathan turned his attention to them. "Welcome, Ariel. Daine, Numair." Ariel nodded graciously; Daine and Numair bowed and seated themselves. Ariel remained standing.

"Your majesties, today I do not address you as a visiting mage. Today, I address you on behalf of my Queen, Alairna, as an ambassador. As of today, I am visiting royal, Princess Ariel Godborn, Heir to the Throne of Jirajen." The room was silent, except for a small noise from one of the many people at the table. Ariel took a breath. "We need your help. Our land is stricken from within. There is rebellion among the more unruly of the lower nobles, many of whom are not noble at all. There is the possibility that Alairna will die, or have the throne taken from her in the near future. I have permission from the crown to ask for aid from Tortall. Magical aid." She was about to launch into a plea for help when something hit her mental defenses and they crumbled. '_Ariel!_' She collapsed.

––

Inside her head, River screamed. 'Ariel! They're dead, everyone's dead, there's nothing I can do-' Another mental scream. 'Their breaking in! I'm sending Alairna to you - help her! There's no one else-' Ariel felt the power growing behind River's mental communications. 'I'm sorry!' She cried. There was a snap and a rushing sound. Numair collapsed as the room filled with light and a woman materialized on the floor. Ariel crawled toward her. 'Ariel, listen, there's no time- she's hurt, she's hurt bad and they're gonna kill me, I know it. Please forgive me for sending you away! There isn't much longer-' River's voice cut off and a wordless scream filled Ariel's head. She screamed too and, grabbing her magic, she tossed it across toward Jirajen, following her mental link with River as it was suddenly cut off. Crying, she screamed again, and stretched farther. Nothing. She was too weak from the forced conversation and the destruction of her barriers. She continued trying, again and again, with no result. She was exhausted and still trying to reach her friend when power, and strength, filled her. Not stopping to think, she threw her loop of power again - and hit River. Her friend was unconscious, but alive. She dragged her magic back towards her, repeating the words she had heard River say, while sending her to Tortall. The Power gathered, then, again, there was a snapping sound, the room filled with light and there was another woman suddenly on the floor. Ariel reached and managed to grab her hand before blackness overwhelmed her and she sank into oblivion.

------------------------

Dramatic, no? I decided that I was too lazy to draw that part out more, and got straight to the point. Now make me very very happy, and click the little purple button at the bottom that says review. See it? The button is very sad that very few people use it. Please think of the button!


End file.
